wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo/King Candy
Turbo, formerly known as King Candy, is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He was a famous main player in a racing game called Turbo Time. His legacy in the arcade has spawned the term "going turbo" to describe game-jumping. In order to gain back the attention he used to have, Turbo cleverly disguised himself as King Candy and went into Sugar Rush and made Vanellope glitch-like so he could become the ruler. Trivia *Turbo's King Candy disguise design is said to have been inspired by the Mad Hatter, who in turn was inspired by the actor Ed Wynn. He may have also been designed after Willy Wonka from the 1971 version. *He has a fanon daughter named Tara. *He is the main antagonist in the fan-fiction Sugar Doom. *According to the fan-fiction series of Sugar Doom, he seems to have a fanon daughter named Velvet Velvour *He is said to have a fanon sister named Pinkaberry Von CottonCandyz *In other Wreck-It Ralph 2 Fan-Fictions, he returns as the main antagonist. *Along with Twisted Whiplash, he is one of the 2 antagonists of TDRS Season 2. *He has another fanon daughter named Sweetiebelle. *Turbo has another fanon daughter named Nitra, made out of coding. * Turbo has a fanon family, his daughters are Scarlett, Millie & Amelia Cakepop and his son is Patrick Stikki. And his other daughter from Matamis Dash, Dandera le Dere. * He is the main protagonist in the Fanfiction Family Memories * He hacked in the Matamis Dash code room and made a code for Scarlett Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Racers Category:Turbo Time Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Turbo Time Characters Category:Rush Heroes Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Quotes *''"Have some candy!"'' *"Turbo Tastic!" *"Find that glitch! DESTROY that kart! SHE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO RACE!" *"Is that a threat I smell? Blech...beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from." *"And if I ever see you here again, Wreck-It Ralph, (chuckles) I'll lock you in my Fungeon!" *"Fun dungeon. You know, it's a play on words." *"I'm Turbo! The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you and that halitosis-riddled warthog... TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" *(King Candy puts on glasses) "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you? (Ralph takes the glasses and uses them to bash King Candy over the head) OW! You hit a guy WITH glasses... That's, hm...Well played." *Milk my duds! It's Wreck-It Ralph!" *"Welcome to the boss level!" *"Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful VIRUS IN THE ARCADE!! Ha ha ha!! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you....... but it'd be more fun to kill you!" *(To Ralph, wickedly) "Get back here, little guy! Hahahahahahaha!" *"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" *"I'm not through with you yet!! UP WE GO!!!" *"Look at that, it's your little friend. Let's watch her DIE''' '''together, shall we? (chuckles) It's game over for both of you!" *"YOU FOOLS!!! Why are you going into the ligh--?!" *"GO INTO THE LIGH-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" - last words *"Salmon! Salmon! That's OBVIOUSLY salmon--- What are you doing here?!" *"I'm not against her, I'm trying to protect her. If Vanellope wins that race, she'll be added to the race roster. Then, gamers can choose her as their avatar. And when they see her glitching and twitching and then just being herself, they'll think our game is broken. We'll be put out of order for good! All my subjects will be homeless. But there is one who cannot escape because she's a glitch! And when the game's plug is pulled... she'll die with it." *"It's the fu.....NEVER MIND!!!!! Now I have a GLITCH to deal with thanks to you! *"Goodbye, Wreck-It Ralph! It hasn't been a pleasure!" *"Stop in the name of the king! That's me!" *"Sour Bill! I'm going out, you're in charge of the castle until I get back!" *"Where did they go? They just turned..." *"One of these things is not like the others, it's YOU! We're going to give you a nice new home." *"You game-jumped? Ralph...you're not going Turbo, are you? Because i-if you think you can come here, to MY kingdom, and take over my game, you've got another thing coming!" *"Oh, the codes. It's the sweet lifeblood of the game!" *"Your medal? Hoo hoo hoo....Bad guys don't win medals." *"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is? Doing what's right, no matter what." *"I know it's tough, but heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they?" *"Hello, my loyal subjects! Ha ha! Have some candy!" (throws candy to the crowd) *"Hold it right there, GLITCH! (gasps) And Wreck-It Ralph?!" *"Thank you for that steraling introduction, Sour Bill. (pats Sour Bill on the head) And thank you to today's avatar's, it was a wonderful day of racing. But now the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean, and race to decide our new roster! The first nine racer's across that finish line will reprensent Sugar Rush and tomorrow's avatars!" *"Listen, this event is pay to play, we all know this. The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings, if you've ever won....(chuckles) I have! Let me go first!" (throws coin). *"I forbid you....to CROSS....THAT FINISH LINE! Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Racers Category:Turbo Time Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Turbo Time Characters Category:Rush Heroes Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters